vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
ALICE; END
K+Quark B - B Clover (6+5 / 6) Tenmyouji+Dio B - B Phi (1 + 5 / 1) Sigma+Luna B - B Alice (1 + 5 / 6) Luna is shocked at Sigma's decision to Betray the helpless Alice. When Sigma goes to see the results, he sees that Alice has betrayed him. He is baffled as to how this could be possible, when Alice walks out of the second AB room. She explains that she recovered from the anaesthetic more quickly than a normal person would, as she's always been somewhat resistent to them, and came down as fast as she could to cast her vote in the AB Room. Sigma asks why she would choose to betray them and she responds that it was in self defence - she anticipated that they would Betray her in the belief that she wouldn't vote and would automatically Ally, and she was right. Sigma counters that Alice could have killed him if he had Allied, and she points out that she was by no means the only one to do so - Tenmyouji and Phi could also have been killed by their opponent's decisions. Looking at the rest of the results, Sigma calls out to everyone, pointing out that the round has been a disaster and that if nobody trusts each other, everyone will be trapped in a cycle of 0-point rounds forever. Phi, Dio, and K all leave, saying they can't handle this, while Sigma and Luna decide to go to the Infirmary and use the memory card reader there to see what is on the memory card they found near the bomb. They find a coded message on the card, but nobody knows how to decode it. Alice mentions that the code looks like one used by the Myrmidons, and describes who they are, then heads towards the Garden. Sigma follows Alice into the Garden where Alice is distraught. Alice claims she was expecting that Sigma was going to kill her, and Sigma assures her he wasn't, when Alice breaks down. She admits she was terrified by the Radical-6 incident and simply voted Betray in an attempt to escape as soon as possible, without even considering that she could have killed Sigma in the process. She explains her background: she was on her way to the desert facility where the second Nonary Game took place in search of the Myrmidons when her car broke down and she hitched a lift, which turned out to be with Clover. She learned from Clover about the Nonary Game, the facility she'd been in, and the morphogenetic fields. SOIS already knew about the existence of the morphogenetic fields and was extremely concerned that Brother may be learning to manipulate them. Alice recruited Clover and Clover was sent on a mission against a Free The Soul facility, but the facility was fake and both Clover and Alice's father were kidnapped. Alice rescued Clover, but Alice's father had been beaten to death. However, on the body, Alice found a set of longitude and latitute coordinates, and the message "I love you, Alice." The coordinates turned out to be the location of the Myrmidons' headquarters, and Clover and Alice were planning a raid on that location when they were captured by Zero. Sigma asks Alice if she knows anything about the coded message, and she replies that it can't be decoded without the key. ['Plot Lock 5: '''You must have played Dio's ending and seen the decryption key. On the PS Vita, passing this lock gets you the achievement ''He was convicted of a string of numbers.] Sigma, somehow, manages to recite a 25-digit number, not sure how he remembers it. Alice looks on in shock, and explains that the number is a prime power - which is the kind of number typically used by the Myrmidons to encode messages. She asks how he could possibly know this, and Sigma replies that he doesn't know. Alice calculates that the number is a power of 198449351, and Sigma is amazed that she can do this in her head. Alice then asks Sigma to decode the message using this number. 'Subgame: '''You have to decode the text from the original coded message using the number 198449351. So you start with the first character (1), then skip ahead 9 characters, then skip ahead a further 8, etc. The resulting letters should spell out a word. You have 6 attempts at this; after the 6th failed attempt, you'll get an ''off-flow Game Over where Alice walks away saying that she can't deal with your incompetence (there is no other explanation given of why this ends the entire game). Fortunately, you shouldn't need 6 attempts, as the puzzle is very easy: the answer is COMPLETED. Alice trusts that Sigma has the message right, and that this implies that it's a Myrmidon who planted the bombs, then sent the message to signal that he/she had successfully done so. Alice goes to tell the others, and Sigma follows her, remembering that at the same time as seeing the number, he also saw the face of the person who was carrying the number! In the Warehouse, several of the other players are fighting with Sigma announces that he knows who planted the bombs. There is a huge wave of excitement and Sigma announces that it was Dio. Dio immediately denies this, and Sigma decides to try tricking him: Sigma claims that he's from Free The Soul, and has been sent by Brother to keep an eye on Dio. To prove this, he recites the background of the Myrmidons and the 25-digit decryption key. Dio reacts with shock and says that Brother should trust him, as Brother made him leader of the Myrmidons. The reaction of the others to Dio saying this right in front of them is.. interesting. Dio pulls out the detonator and threatens the entire group, and Alice and Clover attack him. Alice knocks him to the ground while Clover steals the detonator and throws it to Sigma. But while SIgma is holding the detonator, it activates. Dio laughs and explains that the detonator moving more than a metre from Dio has activated the bombs automatically and they will go off in 30 minutes. Alice twists his arm and demands he tell them how to disarm the bombs. Dio gives the code for bomb 3, LXQ LHC NMR (or, on the Japanese version or in the Japanese audio, BKZ XCN KKR), and tells them they can fetch the bomb interface device from his pocket - but what's actually in his pocket is a suicide pill, which he grabs and takes. The group spread out to try to find any further clues they can use to disarm the bombs, but time ticks away while nobody finds anything, and the bombs detonate, blowing the facility and everyone in it to smithereens. Credits roll, flow warp screen appears. On the PS Vita, getting this ending gives the achievement Best Served Cold, a reference to the phrase "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Category:Endings